Bloody Roar The Next Level
by Xardion
Summary: A new beastman appears and with him, some deadly secrets and a new adventure. Last chapter is up!
1. His name is Shin

Disclaimer- I do not own Bloody Roar or its characters. Any new characters are of my design.

_"This is the only way I can stop Tylon."_

_"No! I won't leave you."_

_"Don't argue! Go now!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"___

_That was 8 years ago, on the day that the Tylon Foundation fell. A company that used its power to put horrific tests on people, turning them into beastmen 'zoanathropes' had ended. A group of zoanathropes fought against it and brought about its destruction. But a legacy still remains. A legacy that will soon be revealed…_

"Hey, wait up Kenji!"

"You better hurry before I leave!"

"Ughhh. You're such a meanie!"

"Hmm. Let's go."

Kenji Ohgami and Uriko Nonomora rode off on Kenji's bike. Uriko was shouting in the back to go faster, much to Kenji's dismay. They were just about to leave the school area when they pasted a group of kids crowding in a circle. In the middle, three large boys were ganging on one boy. Kenji recognized one of the large boys as Derrick. He was the school bully and often picked on little kids for fun. Kenji then looked at the smaller boy. The boy was dark skinned with medium black hair. His clothes were partly torn and he was cut near one of his eyes. Normally, Kenji would have left it alone and let the teachers handle it. But then he saw the boy's fighting stance.

_"That stance…"_

"Leave him alone!"

Unfortunately, Uriko had other ideas. Disturbing his thoughts, she jumped off Kenji's bike and ran toward the group. Kenji let out a low sigh and ran after her. However, they had stopped when they saw the situation. Apparently, the boy had done his own share of damage and the three bullies had busted noses and black eyes. Nevertheless, Uriko jumped into the fray next to the boy.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Derrick."

"Well, well. Looks like the new kid has a girlfriend!"

The three were about to move in again, but Kenji strode in, his eyes locked on Derrick. Derrick backed off a bit. When Kenji had first come to school, Derrick began to pick on him. It turned out to be a big mistake. Kenji had gotten into a fight with him and broke his nose. True, they were suspended for it, but Derrick never picked on him again. 

"Oh, its you Kenji. You want some of this too?"

Kenji remained silent, keeping his gaze on him. He knew Derrick had no desire to repeat what had happened before. Derrick began to back off more and then he waved off to his companions.

"Come on, guys. This isn't worth our time."

As everyone left, Kenji and Uriko stayed with their friend. Uriko checked his wounds while Kenji stayed beside her.

"Those guys are nothing, but bullies. Don't you think so?"

"........."

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"……."

"Well, you can at least say thank you."

"...Thank you."

"There now. That's better. What's your name?"

"........."

My name is Uriko Nonomara. But you can call me Uriko." She then waved her arm toward Kenji. "And this is my friend Kenji."

The guy stayed quiet and Uriko was getting a little frustrated.

"Geez, you're just like Kenji."

"My name is Shin."

Uriko smiled a bit," Wow, that's just like Master Long's name. What about your last name?"

"I...I don't have one really."

Uriko gave a puzzled face, "That's it?"

Kenji stepped forward, "We shouldn't pry, Uriko."

"Oh, yeah you're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Uriko then look back at his wounds, "We better get those taken care off before they become infected. I know! My sister Alice could help. She's a nurse."

"A nurse."

"Yeah, she can help you right up." She grabbed the boy's arm. "Come on."

Shin looked a little worried. "Um...well. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be no problem. Now come on."

Shin turned to Kenji, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry. She tends to do this a lot."

Despite his appearance, Kenji was wary of the stranger. _The fighting stance he displayed. I've seen it somewhere before. But where?_


	2. Guest

Disclaimer- I do not own Bloody Roar or its characters. Any new characters are of my design.

Chap. 2

The trio arrived at the Nonomara household. Shin was still unsure of what to do, but he was convinced that he was in no danger. When they entered, they met Uriko's mother, Mitsuko. She was a large woman, her frame muscular and bulky, but she managed to move with a certain grace and power.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Hello, Uriko. I see you brought Kenji along too. And another...what happened to this young man?"

"He gotten into a fight with some bullies at school and me and Kenji helped him out."

"Oh, Uriko. How many times must I tell you not to put yourself in situations like that. It's dangerous."

"Mom! I can defend myself. You don't have to worry about me."

Mitsuko let out a small laugh, "I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about those boys and what you could have done to them." Uriko let out a small giggle. "But enough about that. Take him to the living room. I'll get Alice from upstairs."

Uriko, Kenji, and Shin walked though the house. It was a nice house, not too large, but enough for a medium-sized family. Shin sat down on the coach as Alice walked in. She had soft blue eyes and had long pigtails on her hair. In her hand, she had a medical kit. She sat down and examined him for a moment before taking a bottle and applying it to a cotton swab.

"Now this may hurt a little."

She quickly applied the liquid to the wound. To her surprise, he didn't flinch in pain. In fact, his expression remained neutral.

"Thank you."

"Sure, don't mention it. Well, give it an hour and it'll be as good as new."

Mitsuko had just walked into the room, "Well we should call your parents... Oh I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Shin. And don't bother. I don't have any parents."

"Oh, where do you live?"

"I live in the orphanage just a few blocks from here."

Alice spoke up, "The Garden Well's orphanage? But aren't you a bit old to be there?"

Shin kept his neutral gaze, "No one adopted me, and so I'm there until I'm old enough to get a job."

Uriko looked down, "That's too bad."

"No, it's fine. Anyway, thank you for helping me."

Shin rose and headed for the door when Uriko spoke up.

"Can't you stay a little while longer...just for dinner?"

"?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, I don't want to intrude or anything, so I should..."

"Nonsense." Mitsuko blurted out, "We would love to have you over. I could call the orphanage and tell them where you are. That wouldn't be too much of a problem."

Uriko jumped, "Yeah, and you can tell us more about yourself. And Yugo can get to meet you too."

"Well..."

"It's settled. You're having dinner here."

Shin shrugged, "I guess there's no way out of it, is there?"

Uriko pouted," No."

Shin then complied, "Sure."

Nobody seemed to notice that Kenji was watching the guy closely. He noted Shin's attitude, behavior, the way he withstood the medication and most of all, the fighting stance he displayed when facing the bullies. No one could stand in that fighting stance like that by accident. It was the same as Kenji's. 

The stance of a ninja trained in the Kato arts.

_________________________________________________________________


	3. Another one!

Disclaimer- I do not own Bloody Roar or its characters. Any new characters are of my design.

Chap. 3

Dinner had just been set and everyone was gathered. Yugo hadn't arrived yet, so they chatted awhile. 'They' as in Uriko and Alice. Mitsuko was getting the last dishes ready and Shin and Kenji were normally quiet.

"I'd wish Yugo hurry up. I'm staving!"

"Well, you know how he is. He just has to make an entrance."

The two girls laughed before turning their attention to the boys.

"What about you Shin? What do you like to do?

"……………"

Umm, hello? Is anyone home?"

Shin suddenly shook his head a bit."

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"It looks like you zoned out there?"

"I guess I was daydreaming."

"Oh, really? About what?

"…………."

"Geez, you act more like Kenji every minute."

Kenji and Shin faced each other for a brief minute before turning away again. The doorbell rang and Alice went to get it. On the opposite side was a brown haired man of medium build with an X-cross scar in between his eyes.

"Yugo!"

Alice suddenly leapt out and gave Yugo a fierce hug. Yugo returned it briefly before moaning a bit.

"Do you have to do this every time?"

"Of course I do. It shows that I care. But are you aware that you are late?"

"Oh, well you know me. I have to make a good entrance."

"Do you two want a room?"

They didn't notice Kenji behind them and they had forgotten that they were still embraced together. Sliding apart, Yugo then walked up to his brother and rubbed his hair.

"Ahhh. Cut it out. You know how much I hate it when you do that."

"That's why I do it. Now we're even for that 'get a room' remark."

Yugo, Alice, and Kenji re-entered the house.

"Wow, something smells good. I'm starving."

"You are not having one bite until you wash your hands, young man!" Mitsuko yelled from the kitchen.

"Aw." Yugo moaned aloud. He walked into the living room where Uriko and Shin still were.

"Hey kid."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a kid."

"Heh, sure you are. And who's this?"

"Oh, this is Shin. He's a guest for dinner."

"Well, the more, the merrier." Yugo let out his hand to shake. "I'm Yugo. Yugo Ohgami."

Shin took his hand, "Yugo Ohgami. That name sounds famil…ahhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Shin suddenly let go of Yugo hand and grasped his head, screaming in pain.

"Shin? What's wrong?"

Shin began to crumple to the ground, his hands gripping his hair and his screams continuing. Uriko and Alice moved forward to help him and then he stopped screaming.

"Shin. Are you okay?"

Then a small sound was heard coming from him. It was barely recognizable, but enough to know it was laughter. Suddenly without warning, Shin leapt into the air, his leg spinning around kicking both Uriko and Alice. Then he landed and hit Kenji with a backhanded fist, knocking him to the wall. Finally, he crouched low and kicked Yugo in the chin, causing him to roll out of the house. Yugo stood up and faced Shin. His eyes were different, blank and cold. He held two of his fingers upward in front of his face. It was the classic trademark of a ninja. Shin then spoke, his voice cold and dangerous as steel.

"Yugo Ohgami. By order of the Tylon Foundation, you are sentenced to die…"

Shin leapt high into the air, ready to strike down.

"…by the hand of Bakuryu!"


	4. Assembly

Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar or its characters. Shin and any other characters are of my design.

Chap. 4

"Bakuryu?"

Shin/Bakuryu dove in on a fallen Yugo. However, Yugo was not really hurt badly, so he rolled out of the way just before Shin dropped down. Without skipping a beat, Shin twirled, sending a sharp kick to Yugo's ribs. Growling in pain, Yugo managed to hold Shin's foot and tossed him aside. But the ninja merely flipped out of it before jumping toward a light post. Using the post he suddenly struck out and dove in again, faster this time. Yugo dodged the kick sent his fist into Shin's gut, hoping to subdue him. But Shin had absorbed most of the impact, grabbed Yugo's arm, planted his foot in his gut and sent him skyward. Then in one fluid motion, he leapt up after him, grabbed him and began to spin with him in the air. In desperation, Yugo head butted Shin just before reaching the ground and rolled out of the deadly drop. Shin back flipped away just before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What?"

Shin was suddenly behind him and grabbed him in a chokehold. He then planted his knee into Yugo's back and held him on the ground. Yugo was gasping for air.

"Shin! Can you hear me? You have to snap out of it!"

Yugo well knew that he was brainwashed which is why he didn't fight back before. _Just like Kenji all those years before._ If he could stop him as he did Kenji, then he won't have to hurt him. But if he didn't hurry and think, Shin will kill him.

"I am Bakuryu!"

"No. I am Bakuryu."

Shin turned to see Kenji standing on the doorway in the same pose as Shin was before. Shin was slightly confused, allowing Yugo to break out of the stranglehold.

"Yugo, help the others. I'll handle this."

Yugo was about to protest, but refrained from doing so. _This is something Kenji has to do. _Yugo hurried inside the house, but not before giving Kenji a glance. Kenji returned it briefly before returning to his cold glare.

"Shin. I don't know what they did to you, but I'm sure it must have been terrible. You have to wake up. I really don't want to hurt you."

Shin/Bakuryu merely smirked, "For one who claims to be Bakuryu, you sure talk a lot."

Kenji nodded, "Fine then. Enough talk."

The two ninja suddenly leapt into the air toward each other and then vanishing in puffs of smoke. Meanwhile inside the house, Yugo was waking up Alice while Mitsuko was tending to Uriko. Alice awoke groggily before coming to her senses.

"What…happened?"

"Shin is brainwashed. He's the new Bakuryu and he's says he's working for Tylon."

On hearing Tylon, Alice was put into shock, "Tylon." She had never forgotten the horrible experiments they had done on her as a child. If not for Uriko, she would have suffered even more, maybe even killed.

"What about Kenji?"

The question came from Uriko, who had just revived.

"He's out fighting him now."

Yugo stood up. He truly thought that Tylon had been destroyed for good. He and his father's friend Gado had completely destroyed their main complex. _Gado__._

"I better inform Gado about what's going on."

"He already knows."

Standing at the doorway were two female figures. One was clothed like a fashion model while the other wore brown pants and a green tank top. Both women where blond haired, but one had hair flowing over one of her eyes while the other had wild spiky hair.

"Jane. Jenny. I take it then that you can both tell me what the heck is going on."

Jenny strode forward, "I see you managed to control that temper a little better. Yes, we do know. It has been discovered that a new company has formed in the name Neo-Tylon."

"Neo?"

"Basically, they are the remnants of the former Tylon that didn't die off. They managed to gather enough resources to rebuild."

Jane then spoke up, "Gado and Long are already on it."

"Master Long."

"Yeah, he said something about tying up loose ends."

_Flashback…_

"So Tylon is back." Gado grumbled

Jenny stood back, leaning on the wall. "Yeah, and they are moving fast. They have already gathered several people for use of their experiments."  
  


Gado shook his head. "Hm. First Tylon, then the Beast Liberation Front, and then the Tabula. I'm getting too old for this."

Jenny smiled. "I take it that this means you'll handle the situation personally?"

"Yes."

"I'll accompany you."

"Long?" The question came from Jane, the mercenary also known as Shina.

The Kenpo master stood up from his seat. "There are still loose ends that need to be tied up."

"Long?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Be careful."

"Heh, count on it."

Gado shook his head again,_ "Hmph. Jane getting emotional and Long getting cocky. Those two really rub off each other. I really am getting too old for this."_

_End Flashback_

"So what's the plan?"

Jenny sighed, "So far, you have to wait for word from Gado. He'll signal you."

Alice spoke, "What do mean 'you'."

Jenny smiled, "I have no intention of staying around. And Yugo, this time, stay put. I know your method of beating up every person that comes to you has worked in the past, but this time, you'll have to work as a team."

Yugo frowned, "And what about you?"

Jenny began to walk out of the door. "Every team member has to do their part. I'm simply doing mine." were her last words before disappearing into the night.

"I don't know how Ol' Gado can stand her sometimes."

Jane spoke, "Nevertheless, she is right. We don't know enough to make any moves right now." Alice agreed, "Yeah. Best thing to do at this point is to wait."

At that moment, the door reopened. In the doorway, stood Kenji.

Uriko shrieked, "Kenji!"

Kenji was battered and beaten up; his face showing numerous cut and bruises. Kenji stumbled a bit before falling down. Uriko quickly caught him before he could hit the ground.

"He…was…there…Kouryu."


	5. Old acquaintances

Chap. 5

_Back a half an hour ago…_

  The two ninja leapt into the air toward each other and vanished in puffs of smoke. They reappeared on top of one of the neighboring houses. They were running side-by-side, across the houses, leaping and trading blows with each other as though they could defy gravity. Shin lunged at Kenji in mid-run and Kenji parried the blow, realizing too late that it was a feint. Shin's knee came up and struck Kenji in the chest, sending him flying off the house. However, Kenji rolled through the air, landed soundlessly on the ground, and disappeared again. Shin was surprised as Kenji reappeared above him, his leg spinning in whirlwind fashion. The twirling kick hit Shin square in the face and he stumbled back.

"Stop this now, Shin!"

"Bakuryu!"

Shin jumped into the air and for a moment it seemed as if he stopped in mid-air. Kenji looked up and saw him glow in a bluish white light.

"Oh, crap. He's changing."

A loud shriek was heard and Shin/Bakuryu landed. Kenji half expected to see him as another mole. But instead Shin had become a bird. He was covered in deep dark blue feathers, many of which were folded in the back of his head like a crest. His feet were massive talons that for some strange reason weren't etched into the roof, but placed nicely in order for the next attack. But what Kenji noticed most were the eyes. They were honey-yellow, but clearly showed the fierceness of a predator. Kenji recognized them. They were the eyes of an eagle. A harpy eagle.

Shin suddenly sent out a slash kick, using the talons to rip apart Kenji's shirt. Kenji backed off and Shin swooped in, using his momentum the push Kenji back to the edge of the house. Kenji managed to keep his balance and saw Shin swooping in again. Thinking quickly, Kenji suddenly fell off the house. Shin looked down in disbelief and flew down. Kenji was nowhere to be seen. As Shin looked around, a mound of dirt slowly rose from the ground. Suddenly, out shot Kenji, now in his mole beast-form. Shin turned too late as the sharp claws came in contact with him, slashing him in several places. In anger, Shin kicked back, slashing into Kenji's furred body. Both backed off from each other, bloodied and hurt. Shin began to move in again when he suddenly began to shriek in pain and hold his head. Kenji watched as he screamed, his transformed state returning to normal.

"That's it. Fight it."

Shin got up, still in pain and Kenji saw that he was reverting to Bakuryu again. With no other choice now, Kenji concentrated his energy, a blink of light emitting from him. He charged toward the defenseless Shin/Bakuryu and let out a quick slash. Stunned, Shin/Bakuryu was totally off as Kenji teleported around him in four places, all the while releasing tongues of fire on him. Then Kenji stopped, leaving only two images of himself and he did another quick slash, this time followed by a trail of fire, completing his Double Inferno beast drive. Shin fell to the ground, just as Kenji reverted to his human form.

"Shin? Are you all right? Shin!"

Shin's eyes slowly blinked open, "K…Kenji."

Kenji held him up. "You're going to be okay."

"I'm…sorry…for…what I did."

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault."

Neither of them noticed the dark shadow that descended behind them. As Kenji tried to help Shin up, he was suddenly hit from behind. Both boys fell down and the attacker bent down to pick up Shin. Kenji looked up only to see a mechanized ninja leap away with Shin on his shoulder.

_Present…_

"And that's what happened."

Everyone heard Kenji's story. Uriko began crying and everyone exchanged glances. But it was Yugo who broke the silence.

"That's it!"

Everyone looked at him in surprised as Yugo began to walk toward the door.

Alice jumped up, "No Yugo! We have to stay here and wait for word."

Yugo turned angrily, "And while we wait, Tylon will turn Shin into a cold-hearted killer as well as many other innocent people, if they live long enough to suit them. No, I won't wait any longer! This has to stop now!"

Alice stood in his path, "If you go now, we could lose everything, including you." She pleaded, "Please. Don't go."

Yugo looked into her eyes and he then calmly shut his and sighed, "Alright. I'll wait." He gave a small smile, "But I won't like it."

Alice smiled as well, "That okay. Neither will I."

Jane stood, watching the whole event, _"Long, I hope you are okay as well."_

Elsewhere…

A man had entered a bar in a dark part of the city. He wore formal clothes and had on a pair of glasses. He looked around the room until he found another man. The guy wore casual clothes and had a glass of alcohol before him. The first one approached him and sat down. The second looked at the newcomer with an amused glance. If anyone else had noticed, they would have seen that both strangers, despite their differences, were exactly the same. As though they were the same person in different lives. A mirror image in alternate realities.

"It's been awhile, Long."

"Same here, Shenlong."


	6. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar. Shin and other characters are of my design though. But then you knew that already.

Chap. 6

And that's it. I need your help."

Shenlong took a gulp from his drink, "Hmm, let's see. Help you or stay here and drink." He took another gulp from his cup.

Long remained patient, "Can you please help me? I wouldn't have come here unless I really needed your help."

Shenlong gazed at him, "Look, I may not remember much, but I do remember that for a time I did not like you, Long."

Long sat back, "That's the understatement of the decade."

Shenlong looked at him weirdly and then laughed out loud. "Hahahaha! Who would have thought that Mr. Stiff here would get a sense of humor? Such a trait could not have come out of nowhere. It must be a woman. Anyone in particular?"

Long's face stayed neutral, "Please."

Shenlong took another drink, "Well, it has been pretty boring here lately. I'll help, but on two conditions. One, I'll work alone. I don't need you or the rest of your friends slowing me down. The last thing I need is to be stuck with that brat student of yours. She has an irritating voice."

Long remained still, "Fine. What's number two?"

Shenlong smiled, "Who's the she. The girl that…"

At that moment, several large men came up to them, pushing other out of their way. They stopped in front of their table. The man in the lead bellowed, "Move it, shrimps. This here is our table."

Both men didn't look at them, but Shenlong spoke, "Get lost. Me and my brother here was just discussing business."

The man walked forward and took out a knife, "You little punk. Move it or get hurt."

Long's eye shifted to the side, looking at him sidelong while Shenlong stretched his arms out, "Well, if you guys want this table that badly, you can have it."

Suddeny, Shenlong's foot lurched out, kicking the table upward. At the same time, Long's hand hit the table while in mid-air and it flew into the men. The group of men managed to get up and charged at the two fighters. Both fighter leapt into the air and fought the group, using their Kenpo skills to dominate. During the fight, the first man with the knife stabbed at Shenlong, but he dodged it, grabbed the man's arm, twisted it to his back, and used his energy to propel him into the wall. The duo then left the bar, now full of injured bodies. Shenlong laughed, "Hahaha. You know, I take it back. I'll work with you. It may be as fun as it was back there."

Long grimaced, "I call it trouble."

"Trouble, fun, it's all the same to me. Let's go."

____

In a dark alleyway, a large man strode. He looked aged somewhat, but he clearly had power. One of his eyes had a long thin scar on it. He walked with a certain pride. He approached another man, skinny and vastly smaller than the large one.

"Do you have the info?"

"Where's my money?"

"That wasn't the agreement."

The smaller man leaned back on the wall, "Well, I'm changing the agreement."

The large man stared down at the smaller one and began to walk away. The smaller man ran after him, "Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

The large man didn't stop, "I'm leaving. There's nothing here for me. Or is there"

The smaller one frowned, "Alright, alright. I was hoping I could get some money out of the deal."

The large man turned back, "If what I said to you was true, then Tylon is back and you are a marked man. Dead men don't ask for money."

The smaller one grimaced, "You don't change, you know that Gado. There have been rumors of an underground facility 5 miles west from here. People have been hearing strange noises around there."

"What kind of noises?"

"They couldn't tell. Like humans screaming like animals. Also, I been given some new info. Something about a project Z."

"Tell me."

"It's a classified project. It was incredible that I managed to get it unnoticed, but…"

"You didn't."

Suddenly, a pair of metallic hand appeared around the small man's neck and twisted, making a sickening crack. Gado stepped back as the small man slumped to the ground, revealing his killer.

"Kohryu."

"Alan Gado. You are sentenced to die as well."

"Hmph. We'll see."

The mechanized ninja got into stance and leapt at Gado, transforming into his iron mole form. Gado waited until he was close before transforming himself and slashing the mole aside. Kohryu rolled on the ground and stood up while the were-lion stood posed for attack. Kohryu was ready for another attack when…

"Stop."

Kohryu turned to see a man, dressed in a dark ninja uniform, standing atop the lamppost.

"Our orders have been changed."

Kohryu reverted back to his humanoid form, "Very well." Turning to Gado, "We'll finish this later." In a puff of smoke, both ninjas vanished, leaving Gado to his thoughts.

_"Another ninja.__ Project Z. A secret facility. Looks like it's time to call the troops."_

___

At the Nonomara residence, everyone was still waiting. Mitsuko was making tea for everyone and Alice was helping her. Outside, Jane and Yugo were sparring with each other due to the fact that both of them hated waiting. Inside, Uriko was talking to Kenji.

"I can't believe it. Shin is… an assassin."

"I was once too. But it's not over yet. Shin came back when I fought him. If I can do it once, I can do it again."

Uriko cringed, "But what if he…kills you the next time?"

Kenji smirked, a trait he learned from Yugo, "He won't. He only injured me because I was caught off guard. Next time, I'll be ready."

"What…what if he kills you? Or what if…you kill him?"

"Huh?"

Uriko began to cry again, "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Kenji laid his hands on her shoulders, "Look, Uriko. I don't know how it will turn out, but I promise that I will do everything I can to save him. So don't cry, okay?"

A moment passed between them and their eyes locked. Both were full of unsaid emotions between them and for that moment, time seemed to stop.

Riiiiinnnngggggg.

The phone took them out of their trance and Yugo rushed in and picked up, "Hello."

"Yugo."

"Gado."

"Go five miles west of the Seaside town."

"What am I looking for?"

"You'll see when you get there. See ya."

"Wait." The phone clicked off.

_I hate when he does that._

Jane came in, "Was that him?"

Yugo nodded, "Yeah. He told us to look 5 miles west of Seaside town."  
  


Alice walked in, "That's not far from here."

"Alright, here's the deal. Me, Alice, and Jane will go there. Kenji, I want you and Uriko to stay here."

"What?"

"You heard me. You are staying."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you getting involved in this."

"I'm already involved. You better come up with a better excuse than that."

"Alright. I don't want you going because I said so."

"Sorry, but I'm going. And you're not going to stop me."

"Kenji!"

"Stop it, both of you."

The voice belonged to Mitsuko.

"Listen, Kenji. You shouldn't talk back to Yugo like that. His is your guardian and you should show the proper respect. And Yugo, as much as you want to protect Kenji, you have to realize that he's not a kid. He should go with you since you will need our help."

Yugo sighed before realizing, "Huh? Our help?"

Mitsuko smiled, "That's right. We're all going."

Kenji interceded, "Mrs. Nonomara?"

"If Tylon is involved, then they will come after all off us. After all, we contributed to its fall. Plus, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Alice agreed, "She's right, Yugo."

Yugo looked helplessly at the group and saw no way out of this. "I guess I can't say no, huh?"

_____

In a dark room, a light shone in the center. There in the light, was Shin. He was unconscious and all sorts of wiring were attached to his skin.

"How is the subject?"

"Unit 2 is unconscious, but stable."

"The programming was ineffective. We should use a stronger program."

"One has just been developed. We can use it on him."

"Good. And how about units 0 and 3?"

"They are on their way back now. But I must warn you. Gado has been sighted nearby. He may be a problem."

"Not to worry. My only concern is unit 1. He may be the greatest threat."

"Unit 1. What was he named again?"

"Kenji."

"Ah yes. How about project Z?"

"It is going according to schedule. But we still need more data from unit 1 and 2 to complete it."

"No problem. We'll have them fight each other. By now, he and the others should be on their way here."

"The others. Does that include Yugo?"

"Definently.  His arrival was unavoidable."

"Not to worry. Once project unit Z is active, no force on Earth will stop us."


	7. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar. Shin and a few other characters are of my design though.

Chap. 7

The group entered in the area near the quiet town. _Too quiet_, thought Kenji to himself. The car stopped and everyone got out.

"Took you long enough."

Behind them, Gado emerged. His shirt was slightly torn.

"I had a little encounter."

He went on to tell them about the information of project Z, his encounter with Kohryu and another assassin.

Jane/Shina grumbled, "So now they know we're here."

"Yes, so keep your eyes open."

The group searched the grassland, looking for any sign of a facility. To their surprise, they found it, in the open area of the plain. They crouched in the grass.

"I don't sense any kind of security. Human, animal or electrical." Kenji noted.

Shina looked around, "No guards, open area. I don't need to be a leopard to tell that this smells like a trap."

Gado agreed, "Yes, but perhaps we can use that to our advantage. We should divide into teams, find out what's going on, and eliminate it."

Yugo nodded, "Agreed. We'll form two teams. Gado, you can go with Shina and Alice. I'll go with Mitsuko, Kenji, and Uriko."

Alice was about to protest, but Yugo cut her off, "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

They all split up, entering on both sides of the building. Yugo's team sneaked around the corridors, but there were no sign of guards anywhere. Yugo didn't like this one bit and that proved true when a hidden hatch opened beneath Kenji and he fell through.

"Kenji!"

But as soon as he had vanished, guards came up out of nowhere and trained their guns on the remaining three. The trio looked around helplessly. Even if they transformed, they wouldn't last too long against men with weapons in a tight corridor like this. Slowly, Yugo put up his hands.

"Yugo?"

Yugo's face remained tight, "Don't worry Uriko. If they wanted us dead, they would have killed us already. And we are in no position to do anything."  
  


"True words, Yugo Ohgami."

From out of the men stood a young man, with raven-black hair and blood-red eyes.

"Take the two women to their cells. Yugo is to be taken to the zone." He turned away, but not before speaking, "And don't worry. Your other friends will be with you soon enough."

Yugo yelled out, "Where's Kenji? Tell me!"

The young man turned back, "Kenji? Ah, yes, Bakuryu Beta."

Yugo was surprised, "Bakuryu Beta?"

"Yes. The one you call Kenji is the first of our kind. He is the first completed zoanathrope assassin. You've already met Bakuryu Delta and Kohryu, who is the prototype Bakuryu Alpha."

Misuko questioned, "Delta? You mean Shin?"

 "Yes, Shin. Bakuryu Delta"

Yugo growled "Where is he? And where is Kenji?"

The man smirked, "I wouldn't worry about them. They are one of us. But you, you have been sentenced to die. Project Z will take care of that."

Uriko noted, "'One of you?' Who are you?"

"I am Bakuryu Gamma. Now if you will excuse me, I have business elsewhere. Take him away."

___

Kenji fell down a long slide away into a dark cavern. He stood up, slightly disorientated. He was in complete darkness.

"Hello, Beta."

The voice came out of somewhere in the void, but Kenji recognized it.

"Shin."

"Now I know that with your senses, this darkness is as clear as light to you. So you won't mind if I turn on the lights."

The lights came on and Kenji found himself in a large room, which looked like a training area. Before him was Shin, now dressed in the same ninja garb as Kenji, only it was blue-grey and black. His eyes were blood-red, the same as the other man before. 

"Recognize this place? This is where they trained us. To be the ultimate assassination unit."

Kenji looked around, "Yes, I remember. It was horrible."

"Maybe. But the results were worth it."

Kenji looked back at him, "Shin. I know you're in their somewhere. You have to fight it."

Shin merely stared, "Don't waste your breath."

Shin leapt into the air and Kenji followed. The two ninja fought through the air as though it was nothing. However, Kenji was having trouble fighting him like that. Shin had become much faster than before, and Kenji was knocked out of the air.

Shin landed, "I am Bakuryu Delta, the aerial assassin. You are merely the land one. Do you really think you'd stand a chance in my terrain?"

Kenji shook himself up and transformed into his mole-form. Shin just looked at him blankly.

"Very well. Have it your way, then."

Shin transformed as well and Kenji charged at him. Shin dodged the blow, but it was only a feint and Kenji dug underground. Shin stood still, his eyes closed. Suddenly, Kenji burst out of the ground, but Shin raised his clawed foot and slash-kicked him into the air.

"That trick won't work again."

Kenji flipped in the air and prepared to attack on the way down, but he saw Shin blink with energy and he realized that he'd made a mistake.

"Oh, no. He's using his beast drive!"

Shin flew up and let out a slashing strike with one of his feathered arms. Kenji was in the air again and Shin followed and split into four. Each shadow attacked Kenji while in air and it ended with them converging together and dropping down in Kenji in a flash of lightning, completing the Flash Lightning beast drive. Kenji was down, unconscious, and pinned by the talon foot of Shin. Shin removed his foot and raised his hand for the killing blow. But he found himself unable to do so. 

"That's enough."

Shin turned to face the mechanical Kohryu.

"He may be more useful alive. Take him to the re-education lab."

___

Elsewhere…

Gado, Shina, and Alice had a little run-in of their own. They were surrounded by guards just like the others. But they were in an open room, so they were able to fight. Already many of the guards were unconscious on the ground. The three beastmen ran though and sealed themselves in a room.

Shina locked the door, "That'll keep them out for awhile."

Alice shook her head, "But now we're stuck in here."

Gado looked around and suddenly, a computer at a nearby console came up automatically. On it came up loads of information.

Shina looked as well, "This is info on everything. Project Z, Bakuryu, even the schematics of this place. Who could have set this up?"

Gado smiled, "Looks like the bat has struck again."

"Jenny."

"Yep."

Alice read the data, "This is everything on Neo-Tylon. Their projects, plans, even experiments. With this, we can stop them for good this time."

"I doubt that."

The trio looked up to see Bakuryu Gamma, in a light green ninja garb.

"I don't know how, but now that you know, neither of you will leave here alive."

 The trio stood in battle stance. "You and what army?"

Gamma merely smiled, "I can assure you that I will be more than enough for you."

___

In another part of the facility…

"So is it ready?"

"Yes master. The data from the battle with units 1 and 2 were more than enough. Project Z –Zeta- is active."

"Good. Send it to the zone. We'll test its capabilities on the wolf and see how he fares against it."

"Are you suggesting that Yugo stands a chance?"

I suggest nothing. I'm stating that that wolf-boy has surprised me before. But he has no idea what he's up against."

"On another note, unit 1 has been re-educated and is ready for battle."

"The boy, huh? Send him with unit 3. He is currently fighting Gado and two others."

"Just him, sir?"

"No. Send also units 2 and 0. Keep 0 hidden as backup. I don't want to take any chances, especially with the rabbit. She's stronger than she let's on."

"Yes sir. And the prisoners?"

"Hmm. The boar is expendable, and the prototype, Uriko has outlived her usefulness. Terminate them."

"As you wish."


	8. Round one, Fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar or its characters. Shin, Zeta, and Gamma are my creations though

Sorry to keep everyone waiting, but I kind of developed a small case of writers block. But I'm over it now so let's begin.

Chap. 8

After being dragged through the facility, Yugo finally reached a large gate. The guard opened it with his keycard and they pushed Yugo in. The gate closed behind him and Yugo found himself in a large open ring.  Parts of the floor retracted behind him, revealing a molten pit underneath him. He was trapped.

"Yugo Ohgami."

Yugo looked up and saw a skybox above him. In it were two figures, both of which were hidden in shadows.

"Who are you?"

"For now, you don't need to know. All that you should know is that you have been chosen to test the power of our Z project."

Another pair of doors opened and a woman came out, wearing a bio-technical suit. Her eyes completely blank, showing no pupils.

"Looks familiar? This is project Z, but you can call her Zeta. She has a striking resemblance, don't you think?"

Yugo looked carefully. The hair, the facial features, even the way her eyes were set.

"Uriko?"

"Ah. Bull's eye. But not quite. See, Uriko was merely a prototype for this one. We managed to clone her and recreate it in our own fashion. The sheer power of Uriko's former form, the heightened skills and speed of the Bakuryu's and an infinite energy drive all rolled into one creature. But rather than spoil it with details, how about a demonstration? Zeta, attack!"

The girl moved so fast that by the time Yugo blinked, she was right before him.

"Wha…"

Zeta lashed out with a kick, hitting Yugo in the face and electrifying him at the same time. Zeta then disappeared and reappeared behind him and used another kick to send him airborne. As Yugo was in the air, she leapt up after him grabbed him, and twirled with him upside-down, ramming his head into the ground. She then vanished away as he slowly got up.

"I bet you recognized that technique as well. It was Kenji's."

Yugo snarled as the girl floated there. _This is going to take awhile._

Elsewhere…

Gamma proved to be much more of a challenge than the trio thought as he was able to use the confined space of the room to his advantage.

"What's the matter? Are you giving up so soon?"

Shina snarled as she charged at the ninja, but he merely jumped around her. Gado rushed in, but Gamma somehow managed to avoid the blow, grab his arms, swing under him, and kick him from the back side. As he was in the air, Alice launched her knee into him, backing him off. Angered, Gamma gave her a double-kick, but left himself open to Shina, who speared him into the ground. Gasping for breath, the ninja somehow hopped up and jumped on a nearby table.

"Seems like you need help, brother."

Two puffs of smoke emerged beside him and in its place stood Shin and…

"Kenji!"

"No longer. I am Bakuryu Beta. And you will die."

_____

Mitsuko and Uriko were in their cell, with Mitsuko in her beast form trying to smash down the door without much luck. Another door opened and a troop of guards came in, weapons trained on the two. Mitsuko kept her daughter in the back to protect her and stood ready to take down as many as possible before she dies. Suddenly, a shadow appeared and attacked the guards. The remaining ones fired all over the place, but wound up hitting their comrades instead and they were quickly taken down. The shadow then stopped and switched forms.

"So are you coming or not?"

"Jenny!"

"Save the pleasantries for later. The others need us right now. Come on."

______

Yugo was not doing well. The girl was beating him all over the place and he couldn't manage a single hit. Zeta vanished again and caught Yugo in the ribs, causing him to gasp for air. In response, Yugo struck up, but connected only with air. Zeta grabbed his neck and set volts of energy in him causing him to yell in pain and then hurling him aside. Yugo slowly arose, his body giving off smoke as Zeta disappeared again. Seeing no other alternative, Yugo transformed, the energy burst causing Zeta to reappear and be knocked down.  Zeta levitated up, emotionless as she watched Yugo rushed at her and attacked, each blow making contact and she was knocked down again. Again she rose and Yugo could see that none of his attacks were doing anything. She then vanished again and kicked him right in the gut. Hard. Yugo stumbled back, gasping for air. She vanished again and this time, he was hammered in the back. Yugo rolled around and growled. But as she began to fade again, Yugo glowed briefly. She disappeared and reappear before him to attack again, but his senses caught on and he had rushed at her, hitting her skyward. He then followed, using a series of attacks on her while going up. Then as a final blow, hit jaws bit into her shoulder and he charged down with her like a comet, smashing into the ground. The drive complete, Yugo reverted back to his human form and looked at the downed Zeta.

"Well done Yugo. I didn't think you'd be able to defeat her in that form."

Yugo was busy taking in air, but he heard the words, "In… that form?"

The unknown figure laughed, "Have you forgotten? She is a zoanathrope."

Yugo slowly turned to see the girl arise again and transform. She grew in an immense size, towering over Yugo. When the transformation completed, Yugo stood eyes wide in shock. She had transformed into some monster, a mixture of animals. She was mostly covering in fur and her claws were extremely long. Her head was of an unknown beast, possessing rows of razor-sharp teeth like a great white shark. And her back had a set of enormous wings. Zeta then dropped into a fighting stance.

"It's safe to say that you will die, Yugo. But it will be interesting to see what you'll try."

Yugo snarled, still facing the monstrosity that stood before him.

"In that beast drive of yours, you've used up a lot of your energy and it will take you some time to transform again. But I don't think you'll last that long. And even if you do, it won't make a difference."

Yugo clearly saw that he was trapped. It took him a lot of his strength just to beat her in her human form and now he has to fight her in this form. Yugo put his fists up ready to continue the fight. Even if it is his last. _I guess this is it. I'm sorry, __Alice__._ He prepared to charge when two figures joined beside him.

"I'm glad we're not too late."

"Long. Shenlong?"

"Don't worry. He's with us."

Shenlong snapped, "Speak for yourself. I'm here by myself. You just happened to be here."

The two Kendo master looked at the beast before them.

"So that is Zeta."

"Not much to look at, is it?"

The figure above them spoke, "Long Shin. It's been awhile."

Long looked up, "I don't believe we have met."

"No we haven't. Not formally anyway. And I see you brought your doppelganger as well."

Shenlong looked up, "Watch your mouth. Before I remove it."

A small laugh was heard, "Yes, yes. I'm sure you would try, but based on your current situation, I don't think you'll live long enough. Zeta, playtime is over. You can kill them now."

Zeta roared and the three men stood ready to fight.

"No, Yugo. You stay back. You have to recover. We'll handle Zeta."

Shenlong interjected, "Besides, you'll just get in our way."

Yugo snorted at the comment, but he backed off. The two fighters slinked toward Zeta, who didn't move.

"Now!"

The Kendo warrior leapt into action, unaware of the beast that they will battle.

To be continued…


	9. Tylon's true face

Disclaimer: If you read the others, then I have no reason to say it.

Chap.9

"Kenji. What have they done to you?"

Save you breath, Alice. The boys have blood in their eyes." Gado looked further. _This is not the same brainwashing as before. This is going to be ugly._

The three boys stood next to each other, each wearing a ninja garb with alternating colors. And each of them had the same blank glare in their now red eyes.

"Now you will witness the full might of the Bakuryu." With that the three of them started glowing in unison.

"We're in trouble."

The three of them transformed. Kenji turned into his mole form, claws extended and set in fighting pose. Shin went into his eagle form, and stood in cat stance, ready to strike with his talon foot. Gamma transformed and everyone was surprised at the creature he became. Gamma was bright yellow and covered with scales. His eyes were beady like Shin's but showed a certain bloodthirsty glare. A long serpentine tail showed itself and his teeth were long and evilly fanged.

"He's...an eel? A moray eel?"

Shina snorted, "No wonder we could never lay a hand on him. Slippery little punk."

Kohryu called out from the shadows, "Kill them."

The three ninjas charged forward at them.

"We have to try and restrain them. Get ready."

Gado, Alice, and Shina transformed into bestial form.

Meanwhile...

Long and Shenlong were battling the newly transformed Zeta. But despite their best efforts, the beast avoided them with a speed that belittled its size. Plus any hits that did make contact did no damage whatsoever. Shenlong growled angrily

I'm getting tired of this!"

With that he charged again and flew through the air with a high-speed kick. But Zeta simply clotheslines him out of the air and stomped on him. Zeta was about to crush him when Long came to Shenlong's aid, using his Hawk combo ring attacks. But Zeta merely dodged all the attacks, grabbed Long's head and tossed him into the recovering Shenlong causing both to fall back to the ground. Both men slowly arose.

"It's obvious that fighting like this is getting nowhere. We have to time and combine our attacks."

"That's one idea. Here's another."

Shenlong transformed into his tiger form. He roared loudly and tore apart his shirt. With another roar, he charged again. Zeta blocked the first blow, but it was merely a feint for Shenlong to hop in the air and kick her repeatedly. Zeta backed off a bit before grabbing Shenlong's arm and hurling him to the ground. Still holding the arm, Zeta lifted him and bashed him into the ground again and again. Zeta was about ram him down again when another roar diverted her attention. Before her stood Long, he too in his tiger form. Using the distraction, Shenlong kicked her in the face. Zeta reeled back, hurt for the first time. Then simultaneously, Long and Shenlong battered her with their combinations, Long using the Tiger form and Shenlong using the Snake form of their art. This angered Zeta and she suddenly flashed with energy, knocking the two tigers away. She then disappeared and reappeared above them. Looking at Long, she swooped down and kicked him high into the sky. She then repeated the action with Shenlong and now both Long and Shenlong were in the air. She then flew up again, grabbed both of them and spun upside down, crashing into the ground with a massive explosion. When it cleared, both Long and Shenlong were hurt badly. Zeta moved toward the two and grabbed their necks, slowly squeezing the life out of them. Suddenly, Zeta lurched forward and dropped the tigers. Turning around, she saw what had happened. Facing her, with eyes glaring and fangs bearing was Yugo, in his werewolf state. But he seemed different as an aura now surrounded him.

"Time for round two. Only this time, you're the one going down."

With a howl, Yugo lunged at Zeta and dropkicked her. Zeta flew back, stunned by the new power Yugo possessed. Yugo began his assault and Zeta was getting mauled.

"Hmm. Interesting. His power has increased. Could he be...?"

Yugo continued his attacks with unrelenting fury. Zeta in rage, summoned an energy field, which blasted Yugo back, but not by no means cooled his rage. Zeta then took to the air and opened her mouth. Energy began to be sucked in and form a ball. Yugo saw this, but could do nothing as the beast fired a massive ball of energy. The area Yugo was in completely exploded as Zeta landed on the ground.

______________________

"We're close. They must be this way."

Then let's get going already." yelled Uriko.

Jenny shook her head, "No, you two go on. I have one more item of business to take care of. Alan will need it later on. But you two better go now." With that, Jenny quickly disappeared down the hall.

Mitsuko watched her go, "Mysterious young woman. But she's right. The others need us."

Mother and daughter followed the loud sounds as it lead them to a room, surrounded by a large group of soldiers.

"Looks like they're guarding the room from intruders."

Uriko smiled, "Well let's see how well they do it."

With a cry, both of them charged out from hiding and took the guards by surprise. Uriko speed combined with Mitsuko sheer strength took down the guards in no time at all.

"Yaaayyy!!!!! We beat them!"

"Shhh. Quiet.", Mistuko scolded. She put her ear to the door and heard a familiar sound.

The roar of a lion.

"They're in here." She looked around for a switch, but all she found was broken circuitry.

Uriko sighed, "It looks like there's no way in."

Now it was Mitsuko turn to smile, "Then we'll make one."

Mitsuko glowed and transformed into her beast state; a wild boar. She then began to ram the door, creating huge dents in the door until she burst through, knocking the door down. They then looked in shock at the events.

The ninja were fighting the others and beating them. Shin had Shina cornered against the wall with Shina injured in several places. Gamma is grappling with Gado and they were evenly matched. Worse of all, Kenji had Alice down and was ready to strike when he saw the others come in.

Uriko was horrified, "Kenji, what are you doing?" Kenji looked blankly at her and it was then that Uriko saw the blood-red eyes. "What have they done to you?"

Kenji continued to stare and a voice called from the shadows, "Intruders. Beta, get rid of them."

"Yes."

Kenji suddenly disappeared and reappeared before Mitsuko. With his palm glowing with electricity, he shot it out and caught Mitsuko in the stomach. With the energy causing his hand to vibrate, Mitsuko was knocked backward. Uriko ran over to her fallen mother before looking back at Kenji.

"Kenji, please. Don't you remember me? Kenji!"

Kenji didn't respond and Mitsuko got back up. Kenji hit the ground, causing a shock of energy to hit the ground. The wave hit Mitsuko and she was stunned. Then with lightning speed, Kenji kicked her upward, grabbed her, and smashed her into the ground, all in the same minute. Kenji stood over her, ready to stab her with his long claws when Uriko stood before him.

"Kenji, please try to remember who you are. Who I am. Please, I don't want to fight you."

Kenji continued to look at Uriko with blank eyes. His claws rose up to prepare to stab, but Uriko remained where she was.

"Come on, Kenji. Remember when we first met. You said 'as summer bugs fly into the fire' and I said that you were too handsome to be saying corny stuff like that. Or how about the first time you let me ride with you on your bike. Please, try to remember. Your name is Kenji. Right?"

Kenji remained motionless and for a brief moment, Uriko expected him to stab him with those wicked claws of his. Then the red eyes began to fade.

"Kenji? I am Baku...I am...I....Kenji? I...Uriko?"

In the shadows, Kohryu noticed the change, "Delta, attack Beta."

Shin left Shina and attacked Kenji from the back. Kenji was pushed forward and his clawed hand stabbed into Uriko.

"Ggguuhhhhhh!!!!!"

Kenji looked at the clawed hand and instantly took it out. His eyes returned to normal, but now the blank stare was replaced with one of shock. 

"Wha...what have I...done?"

_________

The smoke began to clear as Zeta waited to she what was left of Yugo. Zeta growled in disbelief as Yugo stood there, unharmed. Suddenly, Zeta was engulfed in a force of light. As she looked, she saw two signing lights shaped in the form of...tigers. The two Kempo masters had initiated their Ferocious Tiger Laceration Beast Drives, expelling their energies to keep Zeta hammered in one point.

"Now Yugo!"

Yugo flashed brightly and reverted to his human form, his fist blazing with fire and he launched a devastating fury of punches, hammering Zeta with immense power and ending it with a powerful uppercut, sending Zeta off the ring and into the molten metal. Yugo bent down exhausted as the ring retracted back to its normal state. Long looked up and saw that both figures disappeared.

Shenlong growled, "Oh, no. Those two owe me for the bumps and bruises I got, and their debt will be paid."

Yugo agreed, "Yeah. We can't let them escape."

Long looked at them, "You two go ahead. I'm going to check on the others."

Shenlong smiled, "Others? Don't you mean your girlfriend?"

Long didn't answer as he left them to find the others.

"Heh. He's got it bad."

"He does, but we'll talk about that later. Right now, a full moon is out and I'm going to take it out on someone hide."

"You know. I think you're my kind of partner."

"Let's go."

____________

"U..uriko? No. What have I done?" 

Kenji quickly transformed back to his human form and held Uriko's bloodied body. "Uriko. Uriko, wake up. Please wake up."

For a long while, she didn't move. Kenji held her closer and hot tears began to come out of his eyes. "I can't believe this. I killed her. How could I have...?

"K...kenji?"

Kenji looked up to see Uriko's eyes open slowly. A glad smile came up on Kenji's lips

"Don't worry. You'll be alright."

Kohryu looked on the events taking place from the shadows. His mind control has broken off completely now. "Delta, finish Beta. He is no longer one of us."

"Understood."

Shin immediately flew toward Kenji. Kenji didn't hear his approach and Shin's lashed his leg out. But he stopped, just before hitting the killing blow. Kenji immediately snapped out of his trance and moved aside.

_I don't understand? Why couldn't I kill him?_

Kenji looked at Shin and instantly recognized, "Shin. You're still in there. I know you can fight it. Come on, I know it's hard, but you have to fight."

At first, it didn't seem like Shin heard him. But sudden, he started to grasp his head again, screaming at the top of his lungs.

_What? Him too? This method of brainwashing is ineffective._ Kohryu dropped down. "Gamma, retreat. We'll fight them another time."

Gamma was still in the death lock with Gado, who was beginning to overpower him. "Grrr. Very well."

The two remaining ninja's disappeared, leaving behind the group of weary fighters. Shin continued to grasp his head in pain as the screams of agony. He ended up falling to the ground and rolling around. Soon the screams stopped and Shin lay still on the ground. Alice, who had just recovered, went to him.

"Shin. Please tell me you're alright."

Shin shook his head and sat up slowly, "Ms. Nonomura? What is going on?"

Shin looked around and his eyes fell on Uriko and Kenji. "What happened to U..." Suddenly, the realization hit him in an instant, "What have I done?"

Shin quickly got up, "How could I have...? No. No! What kind of nightmare is this?"

Hot tears began to stream his face, "What have I done? What kind of monster am I?!"

Kenji looked over at Shin, "Shin, it's okay."

No, it's not. I killed her. I killed Uriko! What does that make of me?" Shin suddenly ran off, grief-stricken and full of guilt. Kenji saw him go, remembering what that was like. When he was brainwashed before, he thought he killed Yugo. He almost decided to kill himself along with the...

It was then that Kenji thought. _What if he does the same thing? _

Gado approached Kenji, "What are you waiting for? Go after him before he does something rash."

Kenji looked down the hall, then back at Uriko, not wanting to leave her. Alice came up beside him with Mitsuko holding her ribs.

"Don't worry. We'll get Uriko out of here. But you have to go after Shin."

"Al...alright." He looked down at Uriko one more time. "Take care of her." With that, he ran through the hall in pursuit.

Mitsuko then called Gado, "Oh, Jenny was the one that rescued us. She said something about having one more item of business that you needed."

Gado looked at her, "Which way did she go?"

Mitsuko pointed toward one of the adjuring halls, "Down there. But that's all I know."

Gado smiled, "I'll find her. You just get out of here. I have a feeling things are going to get explosive."

Shina stood beside him, "I'm going with you."

"Of course. Let's move."

____________

Yugo and Shenlong managed to reach the skybox, but found no one there. They did find an entrance leading upward into a large office room. There they found the two figures. One was in the shadows, but the other was clearly seen.

"Busuzima!"

"Yep, that's me. Long time, guys."

Shenlong growled, "You lizard. I should have known you were behind this."

"I can assure you that he is not the one behind this, as you say."

The voice came from the one in the shadow and Yugo called to him, "I don't know who you are, but you can't trust him. He's a demented scientist."

Busuzima laughed, "Demented is such a harsh word. I'd like to think of myself as very opened minded."

The mysterious leader called out, "I can trust him. I am his creator, after all."

Hearing this surprised both Yugo and Shenlong. _His creator?_ Yugo called back, 

"Who are you?"

The man stepped out of shadows beside Busizima. He wore dark glasses and had short green hair. His expression was unreadable, but he gave off a dark presence. And an eerie one.

"I guess you wouldn't recognize me like I truly am. I am Hajime Busuzima."

__________________________________________________________


	10. Final Battle

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chap. 10

"That's impossible. How can you be Busuzima?"

The man strode forward into the light and Yugo could see that he and the other Busuzima did share some facial similarities. Except that Busuzima had a somewhat distorted and comical face as opposed to the other's sharp and serious one.

"I suppose you have some questions. Suffice to say that I am the true Busuzima. But you can just call me Hajime. The one you've been fighting these years was my clone. A distorted one, but a clone nevertheless. He was designed to continue the experiments while keep you busy at the same time. He did the job well."

"Thanks boss."

He then turned his attention toward Shenlong. "Ahh. My most prized creation. How are you, Shenlong?"

Shenlong glared hard, "What are you talking about?"

He walked toward him, "I see. You don't remember. Well how about a little history lesson. I created you initially to be a replacement assassin after Long....broke with us. But I saw that your skills and power were far too great to use in a simple thing as assassination. So you were set free, to rain destruction upon the world while we reorganized our resources. And in that, you did a marvelous job, far better than I ever could have imagined."

".........."

"Why are you doing all of this? What is the point of hurting people? Why?"

Hajime smiled, "Isn't obvious? The age of zoanthropes is here. However, not many in the world are one of us. Therefore I have decided that I will create beast-men from the strong of the humans. The weak ones will die and the world will be purified."

Yugo glared fiercely, "You're even worse than your clone. I won't allow you to complete this sick mission of yours."

"I expected that you were to say that. But others may not agree with you. What do you think, Shenlong?"

Shenlong remained quiet for awhile, "Hmm. It's an interesting proposition, but I'm not interested in world domination. Besides, you still owe me for the scars your creature gave me."

Hajime shook his head, "Such a shame. So be it. But I'll let you in on a little secret."

He then strode forward, "The Bakuryu ninja and the Z project weren't the only ting I was working on. They were just used for subjects, warriors under the control and command of the project Omega."

What? Another one?"

Yes. The project was to create the ultimate zoanathrope. At first, the project was deemed impossible. However, the arrival of the Tabula showed me a new option. Hyper beast mode. If harnessed, the one who possess it will have unlimited power. You saw what it did for Xion. But he never found out how to keep the power and thus, it was only temporary. But I have found out and used it to complete project Omega."

Suddenly, Hajime began to crackle with energy. "Take a wild guess who it is."

Yugo and Shenlong both stepped back, "Aw, damn."

_______________________

Shina and Gado continued down the hallway, looking for anything that might explain Jenny's direction.

"What do you think she was talking about?"

Gado thought, "Hmm. She probably found the power core of this building and is leading us to it."

"What makes you say that?"

"She did it before. That was how the original Tylon building was destroyed. She gave me some information and I used it."

The two mercenaries turned the corner.

"I didn't know she was involved at that time."

"That's the idea. No one knew. Except for me."

Shina and Gado stopped and found another large gate. Gado looked at the keyhole and used a password he saw on the computer terminal. The gate opened and behind it was revealed to be the building's electrical core.

"Whoa, this is huge."

"Hmm. A lot bigger. And it's generating immense amounts of power. That would partially explain how they were able to move so quickly."

Shina smiled, "I guess this means it will be a bigger explosion than before.

"Not happening."

Suddenly, the whole room was filled with crimson colored soldiers, all which trained their weapons of the two.

"I knew this was too easy. But a man has to work for things sometimes."

Shina cracked her knuckles, "Alright. Second helpings."

_______________________

Kenji was still searching for Shin down the corridors. He found his way into a room full of chambers where he found a shocking sight. Inside each chamber was a distorted clone of Uriko. As Kenji looked further, he saw project Z written on one of the chambers.

Kenji thought, _So__ this is project Z. Huh?_

Kenji then hears a banging noise. Following the sound, he found Shin, pushing over huge barrels of oil all over the place.

"Shin. There you are."

Shin ignored Kenji and continued his work.

"Shin. We should go and help the others."

"No."

"What?"

Shin finally faced him. His face was darkened and full of misery and pain. "You should go. I'm staying here."

"Shin. What is it?" He didn't need to ask, but he needed to get Shin's attention.

Shin raised his arm. "This is Neo-Tylon's army. An army of monsters created from Uriko's DNA and our fighting skills. Just one has the potential to wipe out a troop of soldiers."

Kenji stepped toward him, "How do you know?"

Shin turned back around, "Because I'm a part of it."

Kenji remained quiet while Shin spoke, "I remember now. Not much, but I remember. I don't remember having a family. But I did have a brother. He was an employee of Tylon. However, when he found out their true motives, he tried to break away. But they caught us and did their experiments. I got it the worse. The people said they found the potential for me to be a part of their Bakuryu project, so they focused their work on me. Then I remember something about the building being under attack by zoanathropes. Yugo and the others. My brother used the attack to escape with me, but he had returned to help them destroy it. The building exploded and him along with it. What I didn't know is that I was given a special conditioning which was to have me attack Yugo on the mere mention of his name from him. I was to be used to kill him, but the attack came before I was sent out and hence, it never happened. Until now. And because of that..."

Shin began to choke on his words and Kenji moved closer, "Did your brother...?"

"Survive. Yes, Beta."

Shin and Kenji jumped in surprise as Gamma and Kohryu appeared behind them. Gamma walked up.

"What's wrong brother? I thought you would have been glad to work with us."

"Coris. Don't you remember? Don't you remember how we suffered under these guys? How you tried to beat them?"

Gamma's face remained neutral, "That was foolish. I realized that Tylon is the way of the future and that it was best for mankind. And that which you called suffering was beneficial to our training. You were strong, so why not join with the elite?"

Shin balled up his fist," That's not you talking, Coris. It's them. Please don't let them control you like this."

Kohryu stepped forward, "Enough. If you will not join us, then we have no choice but to kill you."

Kohryu transformed into his cyber-mole form.

"Coris, please." Shin pleaded.

"That's not my name. I am Bakuryu Gamma, black water of death." With that he transformed into his eel form.

Kenji stepped back, seeing the despair in his friend, "You should go. I'll handle these two."

"No Kenji. They will kill you. And this must end here. One way or another."

Kenji and Shin transformed into their bestial forms

Kenji recited, "As summer bugs fly into the fire..."

Shin finished, "...So will be the last breath you take."


	11. Intensity

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chap. 11

HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All four ninja-beasts jumped high into the air; Kenji at Kohryu and Shin at Gamma. But just before hitting each other, they vanished, only to reappear on the ground and fight. Kenji had faced Kohryu before and he knew how deadly he was. Last time, it took the combined effort of him and Uriko to stop him. Uriko. The thought of her fueled his strength as he battled the mechanized mole. On the opposite side, Shin was fighting against Gamma, but he wasn't faring well. Aside from the numerous attacks and his speed, Gamma also made use of his tail, keeping Shin at a distance. And Shin was still reluctant to fight his brother. Gamma struck him with another tail strike and Shin flew into the air. However, Gamma struck out again and hit Shin fell to the floor. Gamma then lunged at Shin with his mouth open, ready to bite down. Shin looked at him coming and on reflex, he hopped up and kicked him in the face. The talons made a bloodied mark on his face and Gamma backed away.

"Is that any way to treat your brother?"

".........."

They resumed.

____________

Gado and Shina were locked in a heated fight with the soldier. Although they weren't nearly as skilled as the mercenaries, they had the numbers on their side as well as the weapons. Shina and Gado had to take some of theirs and fire back. Whenever an enemy got too close, they would beat them and take their guns. But now they weren't coming close, and the two mercenaries were running out of ammo.

"I'm out."

"Same here. Guess we do things the hard way now."

The two transformed into their beast form and ran out. With their heighten senses and speed, they were able to dodge the bullets and get close enough to take on the soldiers up front. Even though the soldiers had close range weapons, they are unable to even face the fury of a lion and a leopard at close range and the two began to maul them. However they knew they had to move fast before reinforcements arrive and the situation gets out of hand.

____________

Long searched through the hallways, looking for his comrades. He remembered Shenlong last words to him.

"Others? Don't you mean your girlfriend?"

In truth, that was who he was looking for. Jane, where are you? He almost didn't notice a shadow creep up behind him. He whirled around and faced...

"Jenny."

Jenny gave a half-smirk, "Nice to see you too, Long. I see you're searching for the others or more to the point, her."

Long's expression was neutral, "Yes, I'm looking for her."

Jenny's half-smirk became a full smirk, "That's what I like about you, Long. Most men would try to hide their feelings, but you are quite honest about them."

Now it was Long's turn to smile, but Jenny cut him off, "Don't you be getting any ideas. You're not my type. Besides, I'm way out of your league."

"I'll take your word on that. But you've never talked this much as far as I remember. Normally, you'd say a simple message and disappear."

Jenny nodded, "Yes well. People have been known to change."

Long looked at her expression. _She's been changed alright. But not outright. By someone else._

Jenny shook her head, "But enough with the pleasantries." She motioned to the left. "Both Gado and Shina went down this way. Knowing Gado, he's probably in a firefight right now. The core is that way, so they'll try to destroy it and this building. As for the others, Alice, Uriko and her mother have already evacuated the builing, so you won't have to worry about them. But you better hurry. H...I mean they will need your help."

Long nodded, "Of course."  _She wanted to say 'he'. She wants me to get him out. She cares for him._ Long was about to run when Jenny stopped him. "Wait. I have someone to accompany you." Another dark figure moved behind Jenny and out of the shadows.

"So it is you."

____________

High in the top of the building, Hajime began transforming. Busuzima moved away as his master did so. Yugo were used to seeing strange transformations, but this one envoked a power that they had never seen. Or rather, have seen. He transforming in hyper-beast mode. Hajime was now completely transformed. He looked similar to Zeta, but he was a lot larger, and instead of fur, scales covered his body like plates of armor. His wings spread out several feet and his eyes were the ones of a reptile. Hajime growled and swung out his clawed arm, taking Shenlong off his feet and into the wall. Yugo stood ready and transformed once again, but Hajime merely swung again with Yugo hit the wall. Yugo growled in pain. Damn, he fast. And he wasn't trying. A roar interrupted his thoughts and Yugo turned to see Shenlong, now in beast form and really mad. Together they charged at him, but he swiftly dodges them and smashed both of them into the ground. Shenlong leaped up, but Hajime caught him in mid-air. Shenlong struggled, but he couldn't break free. Hajime then retuned his attention the Yugo as he came again. A sudden pulse ofenergy emitted out and Yugo was floored again. Hajime hovered toward him, but Yugo instantly jumped up and spun backward in the air. His feet touched the wall and Yugo shot himself out with full force. Hajime was hit hard and he released Shenlong. But just a soon as he fell, he got back up and shoulder-rammed Yugo. He then looked at Shenlong, whose back was turned at went after him. But a smirk (If you can imagine that on a tiger's face) appeared and Shenlong put a great deal of force in a back smash, knocked Hajime down. But like before, Hajime arose swiftly and clobbered Shenlong and tossed him into Yugo. Both men were hurt badly.

"I don't believe this. He just keeps coming."

"You're telling me. What does it take to keep him down?"

Hajime stomped toward them, "And that wasn't even a warm-up."

With a loud roar and howl, the wolf and tiger charged again.

"Misguided fools."

__________

Outside, Uriko, Mitsuko, and Alice were a distance from the compound. Uriko was in bad shape, but Alice took care of most of the serious injuries. Alice then looked back at the building.

"I...I have to go back."  
  
Mitsuko nodded, "Go on."

Alice looked surprised, "You're not going to stop me?"

"No. I understand. He needs you. Don't worry. The car is nearby so I'll take Uriko to a hospital."

"Thank you." With that, Alice ran back into the building.

_________

In the arena, the molten pit below began to bulge and shimmer. Suddenly, Zeta emerged still in her beast form, and protected by an energy bubble although she was injured in several places. Mindlessly, she flew upward, toward the skybox and to the battle that was taking place above.


	12. Hyperbeast

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters

Chap. 12

The fight between the ninja continued. Kohryu and Kenji were evenly matched in speed and technique. The only difference was that Kohryu showed more power moves while Kenji was slightly faster. Kohryu couldn't believe it. The boy has gotten stronger. He's actually posing a threat. Meanwhile, Shin's earlier reluctance to fight his brother had vanished and he was fighting with all his might. But just like Kenji and Kohryu, the brothers were evenly matched so far. 

"Shin. Give it up. You won't win. You can't. The only way you can beat me is to kill me. Do you really think you can do that? I think not."

Shin flew away from Gamma's next strike. "Perhaps you're right. As Shin, I can't kill you. Suddenly Shin shot forward, flipped above him and kicked him right in the spine, hurting Gamma badly.

"But as Bakuryu, I can."

________

The fighting in the core room intensified with Gado and Shina continuing the fight, but are being pushed back because of the increased number of troops. Shina dodged another round of bullets and hid behind some equipment.

"Geez, they just keep coming. Where do they get these guys? Henchmen 'R' us?"

More bullets flew out, keeping her trapped where she was. She had to duck down further and she heard them approach. Well at least I can take a good amount with me. She was about to turn and charge when she heard the roar of a big cat.  Thinking it was Gado, she looked around the corner to see not a golden furred and manned lion, but an orange and blacked striped tiger standing over the soldiers he had just mauled.

"Long!"

Shina ran out, but another group of soldier shot at them, forcing them to hide again. Shina looked at Long.

"Long, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you. Where's Gado?"

"He and I split up. He went to sent up the explosives and wanted me to distract them."

More bullets shot around them. "Seems like you're doing the part well." Long muttered.

Shina frowned at him, "Look who's talking. Nice rescue."

Long smirked, "Give it a few minutes."

The stomps of soldiers became screams of terror as they stopped shooting at them and at another intruder. Soon the screams themselves stopped. Shina and Long came out from there hiding place to see their savior.

"Stun?"

Indeed, the mutated zoanothrope had arrived, and he had already beaten the first group and went after the second. His armored body managed to protect him from the bullets and he slammed into them. Shina looked in awe and then smirked, "Are we going to let him have all the fun?"

"Knowing you, no."

The tiger and the leopard soon joined the insect in battle.

________________

High above, the fight between Yugo/ Shenlong and Hajime. The battle was one-sided though, with Yugo and Shenlong badly injured and Hajime without a scratch. Yugo slowly got back to his feet.

"This is crazy. We can't even do any real damage."

Shenlong arose as well in a much more annoyed mood, "Now I am officially pissed."

Hajime stood there with his arms folded, "What's the matter? It's two on one here. It shouldn't be a problem. Hahahahaha!!!!!"

Just then, Zeta emerged into the room and now Yugo and Shenlong are now faced with two monsters.

"Aw come on. This is beyond ridiculous."

Zeta looked at Hajime and stood straight. "Omega. What is your command?"

"Nothing." Suddenly, he rushed toward her and stabbed her. Zeta gasped in shock.

"Now that my clone has the full data of you, you are no longer needed. Besides, your loss against these two proves your weakness and that I need to improve a bit. But you are useless to me now." With that said he raised his hand with her along with it and hurled her into the wall. Yugo growled. Despite the fact that that creature almost killed him, no one deserved that. Yugo charged and struck Hajime, but he simply blocked and swatted Yugo again. Turning around, he suddenly saw Shenlong in his face and in a glowing human form. Shenlong struck out with his paw, hurting Hajime for the first time. With a smile, Shenlong smacked his head and then put his hands on his own head. A shock of energy exploded out of Hajime's brain and he slumped to the ground. Shenlong stood over him, "You have much to learn. Hahahahuukkkkk!"

Hajime's claw suddenly shot up and grabbed Shenlong's throat. In human form, Shenlong doesn't stand a chance as his throat was slowly being crushed.

"Such a pity to destroy such a creation. Aw, well. You know what they say. You can't make an omlet without breaking some eggs. Hahahaha!"

Suddenly, Hajime was hit again and Shenlong was dropped to the floor. Hajime growled and stood up. As he did, he saw Yugo, still on the floor on the other side. Then who attacked me? Turning around, he saw his attacker.

"I don't believe it. Of all people."

Facing him, in fighting stance was Alice, in her transformed rabbit state.

"I can't let you hurt anymore people."

Hajime smiled through his razor-sharp teeth, "Oh, is that a fact? Well, I'd like to see how. Both Shenlong and your boyfriend couldn't defeat me, so what makes you think you can?"

Alice looked around him and saw Yugo on the ground. Normally, Alice is not the type to get angry, but seeing Yugo on the ground clicked something in her. She charged at Hajime and he swung out at her. However, she leapt right over his head, kicked his leg to where he bent down, stood on his back and smashed his feet into his head, causing it to smash into the ground. Alice stood ready and Hajime arose again. While he did so, Alice ran toward one of the walls, bounced off and flew at Hajime. Hajime made contact with both of Alice's feet and he fell down again. Alice flipped and went into a cartwheel, but Hajime was ready this time and he blocked with one of his wings. Then he grabbed Alice and head butted her to the ground. Alice fell with a moan and leapt upward again. But while in mid-air, Hajime flew up to her and tackled her in the air. Alice fell even harder and Hajime stomped down on her. Alice screamed as Hajime increased the pressure and Alice began to revert to her human form. But then a loud howled was heard and Hajime turned to it, already knowing who it was. However, he didn't expect that Yugo would be glowing like he was, with energy crackling around him.

"What? How? How is he in....hyper-beast mode?"


	13. Epilouge

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 13

"Remove your foot from off my girlfriend! NOW!!!!!"

Yugo was clearly angry. In fact, he was beyond angry. The look he gave was one of murder.

Hajime wasn't threatened though, "Or else what?"

Hajime found himself regretting though words when Yugo charged at his with lightning speed and knocked him down. Then while he was down, Yugo jumped on him and repeatedly punched the living hell out of Hajime (I hope that wasn't too offensive, but that's the only way to describe it). Hajime couldn't even counter as Yugo kept up his merciless attack. Finally, Hajime managed to push Yugo off of him and get up. But Yugo's fury didn't stop and with the power of the hyper mode, Hajime found himself on the very receiving end of the fight.

Down below...

The ninja battle escalated and now they seemed to be defying gravity and they floated around the air with uncanny ease. Gamma went straight at Shin and disappeared. Shin was surprised briefly before he found himself gasping for air. Gamma had gotten behind him and using his tail to choke Shin. Shin tried to pry the tail off, but it was too strong and he wound up bending down.

"It's over now."

Shin desperately tried to get out, but the tail was really strong and he began to black out. No. Can't let it end like this? No!

Suddenly, Shin's body burst with energy and knocked Gamma off of him. Gamma looked back at Shin, whose body was now glowing and crackling with energy. Kenji and Kohryu stopped their fight and looked at him. Kohryu couldn't believe it.

"What? How did he obtain hyper beast mode?"

Further down...

Gado had sent the charges to the vital points of the core systems. All that was needed was to set the timer. But before he could do so, a click sounded behind him. Raising his hand, he slowly turned around to look at the group of soldiers, each with a weapon trained on him. Gado scolded himself. _Damn, I was careless. If I was in my beast form, this probably wouldn't be a problem. But one good shot and I'm out of commission._ Suddenly, a loud screech alerted the soldiers and they turned. Using the distraction, Gado quickly transformed and attacked the men, wasting no time in taking them out. When finished, Gado looked around for the source of the sound, but it wasn't around. However, when he looked on the ground, he saw the shadow of a bat-like figure before it disappeared. Gado smiled and resumed his work, more carefully this time.

Elsewhere... 

The ninja were in awe of Shin's newly acquired hyper-beast form. Gamma shook off his amazement and attacked. Shin suddenly dodged the blow and his knee went straight into Gamma's gut. Gamma reeled back in pain and Shin attacked furiously, utilizing all his attacks on Gamma. Gamma was helpless against the onslaught and Shin hit every area of his body. Shin was then about to send a chop to him when the ground suddenly exploded under him. Kohryu had summoned his beast drive and Shin was now airborne. While in the air, Kohryu launched a barrage of missiles at him hurting him badly and causing him to plummet to the floor. Kohryu returned to his humanoid form and smiled briefly at the damage he done, but it was short-lived as a set of claws shot out of his body.

"Ghhhhhhaaaaaahhhhh!"

Kenji had stabbed his claws into Kohryu from behind. Kohryu slowly turned his head to him, his body damaged and sparks flying as the look of surprise remained on his face.

"That was for Uriko." Kenji removed the claws and glowed. Kenji then dove into the ground and knocked the damaged Kohryu upward. As Kohryu was in the air, Kenji continued his Magic Spear beast drive, teleporting and hitting him several times before latching hit feet to him and smashing him into the ground. Kohryu was down, badly damaged and shredded. Kenji reverted to his human form.

"And that was for me."

Kenji then turned to fight Gamma who was standing over Shin. Kenji ran at him, but Gamma didn't attack. Rather he just looked at Shin with a sense of recognition. Kenji simply observed him and Gamma bent down to Shin. Suddenly, Kohryu arose managed to hold Kenji. Kenji tried to get out, but Kohryu held fast. A device appeared on Kohryu's arm.

"You may have.....beaten me....but I'm.....going to take....you with me."

Gamma looked at the events and looked back to Shin. Then Gamma teleported and grabbed Kohryu, prying him off of Kenji. Now it was Kohryu's turn to struggle. 

  
"Kenji, get Shin out of here now!"

"What about you?"

"Forget me. If you don't leave now, we'll all die."

Kenji quickly helped Shin up to his feet and went for the door. Shin awoke and tried to stopped Gamma, "No, Coris. Don't do this."

"Sorry, little bro. But this has to end here. This explosion will destroy the Zetas and will cause Tylon a really big blow. This is what I had to do, so you can live. So live. Sorry I couldn't be with you, but thanks for freeing me again. Goodbye, little brother."

Kohryu exploded in a flash of light and it engulfed both ninja. The spilled fuel on the floor ignited and the whole chamber room exploded in flames. The two remaining ninja managed to get out before the flames reached them. Shin looked back into the flames, but said nothing.

"Shin. I'm sorry."

"........Don't be. Let's go."

The resulting explosion bore through the structure of the building and into the core chamber. Long, Shina and Stun narrowly avoided the incoming fires while many of the soldiers weren't so fortunate. Gado had just run out to meet them.

"Alright, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the bombs are set and we have ten minutes to get out of here."

"What's the bad news?"

"This fire will reach the bombs in five. We have to leave now."

Long shook his head, "No, what about Yugo and Shenlong?"

"He'll be fine, but we have to leave now."

Together, the group headed for the exit. But another fire exploded in front of them and they were trapped. Suddenly, another door opened and Shin and Kenji came out.

"Hey, it's you guys."

"We have to leave."

Shin point to an area, "There should be another exit this way."

"Good. Let's go."  
  


Wait. What about Yugo?"

"He'll get out. But not if he's looking for us. Now let's go."

Upstairs, Yugo's battle with Hajime continued. Hajime was badly hurt and was no longer in hyper mode. What strength of power is this? It's not normal.

"Clone! Aid your master!"

However when he turned around, the clone Buzuaima was running for the door. Enraged, Hajime roared, but then he remembered Alice. She was just getting up when Hajime came at her and held her, with one of his claws at her throat. Yugo growled, but Hajime warned, "You will do nothing Yugo. I don't know how you became powerful, but that doesn't matter now. Transform back or she dies." He presses the claw further on her and Yugo saw no way around it, so he reverted to human form. Hajime laughed, "Hmm, despite this minor setback, I learned something from this. I didn't know that the hyper beast could be summoned naturally without the Tabula, much less grant that much power. Truly, you have reached the next level, Yugo. But that doesn't matter now."

Yugo snarled, "Let her go."

Hajime smiled, "Don't worry, I will. You two have annoyed me long enough." He raised a claw, "You both will die, starting with her."

It was then that Hajime's head lurched to the side, causing him to drop Alice. Turning around, he saw Shenlong, bloodied and battered, but alive.

"Looks like you forgot about me."

Hajime roared at Shenlong, but that didn't stop Yugo from running at him, transforming and use his beast drive Spiral Fang, knocking Hajime in the air and furiously slashing him before grabbing him in his teeth and plummeting to the ground in a crushing slam. Reverting to human form, Hajime lay unconscious and Yugo bent down tired as well as Shenlong. Alice managed to walk over to Yugo to help him up.

"It's over, right?"

Yugo held her close, "Yeah, its over. Let's get out of here."

The two began to walk toward Shenlong when they heard a small moan. Turning to it, Alice saw Zeta, in human form, on the ground. Her body was bleeding and she was trembling slightly.

"Oh, my. We should help her."

Yugo looked at her strangely, "Are you crazy? She tried to kill us."  
  
Alice stopped, "But we can't just leave her like that. She needs our help."

Yugo shook his head and smiled, "The angel of mercy again. Alright. I'll go help Shenlong."

A click suddenly sounded behind them. Yugo and Alice both turned to see Hajime standing up with a gun pointed at them.

"No more of this. No more!"

Hajime began to pull the trigger when the wall behind him exploded and engulfed him in fire. Yugo and Alice dodged the flames, but unfortunately Hajime wasn't so lucky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The flames began to spread around and engulf the room. Alice picked up Zeta while Yugo helped up Shenlong. But they couldn't find a way through the fires. Suddenly, part of the wall began to rip apart. Sets of claws began to shred through and open a hole. On the opposite side was Kenji and Shin.

"What the heck are you two doing here?"

"Get you guys out. Come on."

The group left for the exit, but Shin remained where he was. At this, they stopped. "Shin, come on. We have to go."

"I...I don't."

Kenji looked at him and then turned to the others, "You guys go on. We'll catch up."

Unable to argue, the other left them behind. The fires raged around them as Shin had his back to Kenji. "I shouldn't live. If not for me, none of this would have happened."

Kenji put his hand on his shoulder, "This is the third time I've been surrounded by fire. The first time I didn't know who I was. Then Yugo came and saved me, showed me what it meant to live. Then the second time, I didn't think I should live. I thought I killed Yugo and I was prepared to kill myself. But then he appeared and I wasn't sure of what to do. But after I gotten out, I realized that I had to live on.

"Why?"

"Because, we can't let the past dictate our lives. But we should use it to move on to the future where things like that don't happen again."

"Why are you helping me, Kenji?"

"Because, you and I are the same."

"………"

The fires around them began to break away the ceiling above them. The flames were consuming everything around them. The building wouldn't last long. And then there were Gado's bombs.

"We…. should go. You're right. There's no sense in dying here."

Kenji sighed in relief and the two teenagers left the building. They managed to get out just before the explosives ignited and the whole building exploded in flames. Everyone had gotten out safely. Looking back, Shin watched the building go up in smoke and whispered.

"The deed is done. You can rest in peace now, Coris."

_A week and a half later…_

"Faster!"

"Come on, Uriko. Keep it down."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I…oh, I give up."

"Hey Shin, Rei, come on!"

"Alright. Are you ready, Rei?"

"Yes."

The two bikes rolled away from the school, side by side heading for home.

____________

"And in other news, investigation of the explosion of a large building in the southern area has ended. Although there have still been no explanation as to the cause of its destruction. And now a look in sports…

 Gado cut off the TV and grinned. Sometimes being a government agent has its advantages. 

"So you managed to hide all evidence?"

Gado looked to the right. Sitting in a chair next to him was Jenny.

"For the most part. One or two people may go digging for more, but they won't find much."

"Not bad. Of course, I could have done better." Jenny smiled as she played around with a gold ring on her finger.

Gado smiled, "I'm sure you could have, darling."

Jenny gave a mock look of disgust, "Oh stop that. You know how much I hate when you call me that."

Gado stood up and sat beside her, "Well then, what do you want me to call you?"

Their hands linked and it was shown that Gado was wearing the same ring. A dark smile formed on Jenny's face.

"I'll let you know…tomorrow."

______________________

"Hey come on. How long can it take?"

In the Nonomara house, Yugo was downstairs waiting for Alice. Yugo was dressed in a 

"Stop complaining. It takes time to get ready."

"Come on. Long and Jane will be here any minute. And do I have to remind you that this was your ide....."

"So...how do I look?" Alice wore a satin white dress with no straps on it. She untied her usually pigtails and let her hair out. Yugo was stunned.

"Wha...wha...wha. I stand corrected. It does take time to look like that. You look wonderful."

"Heh. Thank you." The bell rang and Yugo answered. Outside was Jane and Long. Long wore a white Chinese suit while Jane wore a yellow dress similar to Alice, except her had thin straps. Alice came down the stairs and wrapped her arm around Yugo's

"Well, shall we go?"

With that said the four of them left the house and went on their double date. As they left, Yugo looked up at the moon. It was full and bright, illuminating the entire sky. Alice followed his gaze to it.

"Yes, it's beautiful tonight."

Yugo looked down to her, "Not as beautiful as you."

Alice blushed and Yugo smiled, but the moment was broken by Jane. "Hey, come on. We're starving."  
  


Yugo waved at her, "Alright, alright." But looking at the moon, a thought came over him. He closed his eyes briefly and reopened them, showing canine eyes instead. Lifting his head, he let out a long howl to the moon. When he finished, his eyes turned back.

"Yugo!"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

Alice smiled at him, "Yeah, I bet. Let's go."

"Yes, ma'am."

_________________________

In a bar, Shenlong sat down with his drink. Sitting across from him, a hooded figure sat and drank with him.

"You're not going to win, Stun. I can out drink you without much effort."

Stun growled back, "Talk, talk, talk. Just prove it."

"You have much to learn, hic."

End…

I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it.  Sayonara.


End file.
